


Orders of Precedence

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, guess-the-generals-involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Bureaucracy is universal.  And not intentionally funny.





	Orders of Precedence

_**Grand Army of the Republic** _

_**High Command** _

_**Integration and Logistics, Shipboard Operations  
** _

  


**To all Ships’ Billeting and Coordination Officers:**

(Mark this as High priority in your records, prominent in case of personnel change)

It has come to our attention that allocations of certain limited shipboard resources has not been codified into a standard.  As such, the use of communal showers has become wildly inconsistent across  various ship  commands:

1- Generals are to be respected at all times, regardless of their attire. They are not ‘professionals’ from the Undercity and cannot be assumed to be typical for their species or culture. So **no** ogling or approaching them outside the appropriate chain of command in this environment.

2- The showers are for washing off dirt and contamination, along with therapeutic treatment when prescribed. Setting under the falling water and fog to meditate with or without your General is highly discouraged. Multiple ships experimenting with this have caused huge backlogs for showers, to the detriment of sleep cycles.

3- Generals may or may not require privacy. An armed guard ringing the shower is not routinely required outside field combat situations. Showering is proscribed at **those** times. Guarding during routine operations aboard ship is prohibited. Ask your General first.

4- Cleanliness is expected, towel fights are not. Cleanup will be assigned to the troops involved to spare wear on droids.

5- As per orders from Jedi High General, #3 is suspended for the Jedi Grandmaster. Permission granted to ensure privacy.

  
While no demerits or other punishments will be assessed for deviation at this time and Generals maintain their own privilege, from this time on, all units will adhere to the suitable standard, listed below.

_(no attachments found)_

**Author's Note:**

> Orders of Precedence is a Star Wars fanfic, and most everything is owned by George Lucas and Disney. Plot and characters are property of their owners with no infringement intended. A few characters and the plot are mine. I make no profit from this story.
> 
> Having block issues with my other two stories. All my muse offered up was the idea that _no one_ wanted to see Yoda in the shower.


End file.
